What We Used To Have
by OverlyObsessed223
Summary: "One drop of this and you'll never have a shell again!" Mikey furrowed his eyebrows. Looking around at the rest of his family, Mikey came to the harsh realization that this worried nobody else. Were they really this quick to leave their true selves behind? Or where the Hamato family becomes human but begins to fall apart piece by piece.


**Hey, everyone! This is my first TMNT one shot, and I literally spent all night on it. Hope you like it!**

Mikey wrinkled his nose as he landed in a puddle of sewer water. It had been a while since he had been in these sewers, and he was far from used to it. He heard a plop and glanced behind him to see Tessa jump into the sewers, holding a bundle in her arms. Mikey waited for her to catch up and continued to navigate his old home.

" _Donnie, how's it coming?" Leonardo poked his head into his purple-clad brothers' lab. Donatello was standing at a table, mixing together test tubes and writing down the results._

" _It's getting there, Leo," Donnie answered, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Seriously, Leo. Lay off. This Retro-Mutagen needs time. You can't rush it."_

" _Yeah, I know. Sorry," Leo apologized. "It's just that ever since we found out we can do this, I've been kinda antsy."_

" _It's okay, Leo. Just give me a couple weeks." Donnie requested._

" _Will do, Donnie," Leo agreed. He exited the lab, a look of longing in his eyes as he headed for the Dojo. Mikey frowned as he watched his older brother depart._

 _Did Leo want to be a human that badly?_

Mikey pulled out his flashlight, lighting the path for him and Tessa. They tried their best to stay out of the dirty water, avoiding deep puddles.

"Tess, we could always turn back," Mikey said hopefully. Tessa just shook her head.

"No way in hell, Michelangelo," Tessa said. "We're going through with this."

" _It's done!"_

 _Mikey's eyes widened as Donnie held up a test tube filled with purple liquid. Leo turned off the TV in a hurry, and Raph leaped over the couch to get to his brother. Even Master Splinter seemed to be intrigued and made his way over to his son._

" _That'll turn us into humans?" Mikey asked, pointing at the tube. Donnie nodded, his eyes full of pride._

" _You bet, Mikey!" Donnie grinned. "One drop of this and you'll never have a shell again!"_

 _Mikey furrowed his eyebrows. Would he never have his shell again? Looking around at the rest of his family, Mikey came to the harsh realization that this worried nobody else. Were they really this quick to leave their true selves behind?_

" _What are we waiting for?" Raph impatiently crossed his arms. "Let's do it."_

 _Donnie seemed to come back to reality, and a serious look set in._

" _Now, I want all of you to be aware that once you turn, you'll never be able to turn back," Donnie warned his family._

" _Who cares?" Leo said harshly, and it surprised Mikey how un-Leo-like Leo was being. "I'll go first."_

Mikey sighed but kept walking. He kept his eyes trained on the darkness, dreading what awaited him. Honestly, Mikey wasn't sure they would even be here. There were plenty of other places a clan of Ninjas to hide during an Alien-Invasion.

A small whine erupted from the bundle in Tessa's arms, and Mikey gave a small smile.

 _Mikey sat at the dinner table, pushing his food around on his plate. He glanced up at Master Splinter, who had just cleared his throat. His sons, April, and Casey looked at the now old man._

" _My sons and friends, Donatello has some exciting news he would like to share," Master Splinter said, a proud glint in his old eyes. Mikey looked to Donnie, who looked so happy he could burst._

" _Guys… I just got accepted into Harvard!" Donnie grinned a toothy grin, his eyes sparkling. Mikey, however, felt his heart drop. Was Donnie leaving New York? He'd heard Donnie talking about Harvard; it was a school for really smart people. Donnie would be putting his brains to good use, and Mikey knew he should feel happy about that. But he didn't. Mikey didn't feel happy because he knew that if Donnie left, there was a large chance he wouldn't come back._

 _Donnie wouldn't be there to keep Mikey company when the younger was feeling bored. Donnie wouldn't be there to comfort him when their elder brothers started to physically fight. Donnie wouldn't be there for Mikey to vent to, to tell him all of his secrets and fears and worries._

 _Donnie wouldn't be there. Mikey didn't know if he could handle that._

 _But everyone else at the table was smiling and praising Donnie, so Mikey slapped on a forced smile and made a joke or two about Harvard._

 _Later, however, when April and Casey were gone and everyone was asleep, Mikey let the tears fall while sitting on his bedroom floor in the dark._

"We should have left her with Mom," Tessa murmured, glancing down at her bundle. "This sewer water can't be good for her."

"I wish we could've," Mikey sighed. "But I can't let her out of my sight, Tess. I just can't."

"I know you can't," Tessa sighed, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat. "I can't either."

Mikey stopped and waited for Tessa to catch up with him. He stopped walking and hugged her, his baby girl pressed up against his chest.

"We'll find them, Love," Mikey whispered as a single tear fell down Tessa's cheek. "I promise."

With a nod, Tessa pulled away and continued to walk, Mikey following.

" _Raph, where the hell have you been?"_

 _Mikey flinched at his oldest brother's' voice, able to hear the yelling from his bedroom._

" _Out, Leo! Fuck off, will ya?" Raph growled back._

" _You went drinking and fighting with Casey again, didn't you?" Leo accused._

" _So what if I did?" Raph scowled. "I ain't gonna willingly hide in these dirty sewers anymore!"_

" _Raph, we hardly see you anymore! Sensei is sick and Mikey never comes out of his room. We need you around here, Raph!" Leo argued._

" _So what if the twerp never comes out of his room? That ain't my problem, Leo."_

" _Don't call him that, Raph," Leo hissed._

 _Mikey had had enough, so he left. That's how Mikey ended up outside of her door at eleven o'clock at night. She opened the door, frowning when she saw the tears running down his face. She let him in, sitting him down at the kitchen table and fixing him a cup of tea._

" _What happened this time, Mikey?" Tessa asked with sad eyes, putting two cups of tea onto the table. She sat across from him, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear._

" _Raph and Leo were fighting again," Mikey muttered, looking down at the table._

" _About what?" Tessa inquired, leaning forward with her elbows on the table._

" _Raph went out with Casey," Mikey said quietly. "They drank."_

 _Tessa nodded in understanding. Things had taken a turn for the worst when Donnie had left a few months ago, and more often than not she would have a crying Mikey in her apartment. With Splinter ill and Donnie gone, everything had fallen apart. Leo was more tightly wound while Raph wanted to take advantage of his new human form and do things he hadn't been able to do before, and both of those things put together caused constant conflict._

" _Mikey, how would you like to stay with me for a little bit?" Tessa offered. "I can get you a job at the coffee shop I work at."_

 _Mikey brightened at the idea._

" _Are you sure?" Mikey asked, hope in his eyes._

" _Totally."_

Mikey reached a familiar part of the sewers, and he took a deep breath, moving forward. In the back of his mind, Mikey hoped they hadn't returned. He glanced at Tessa, who was shifting the bundle in her arms.

"Tess, I'll carry her, babe," Mikey offered, holding his hands out. Tessa smiled a grateful smile and put the baby into Mikey's arms. Mikey smiled when he looked down, a matching pair of baby blue eyes staring up at him.

" _I'm out of here, Leo!" Raph screamed, his face going red. Mikey started to panic at his brother's words. Donnie had already left him; he couldn't lose Raph too! Raph turned away from Leo and stormed out of the lair. Mikey dropped the comic book he was reading and raced after his brother. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't!_

" _Raph!" Mikey cried, and Raph stopped and turned around. His face was murderous, but when his eyes settled on his littlest brother his expression softened a little bit. "Raph, you can't leave! Please! I'll talk to Leo, I'll make everything right, but you can't leave!"_

 _Raph just sighed and shook his head._

" _Mikey, there's nothing left for me here," Raph explained. "I can't live with Leo like this, but you can. Go home, Mikey. Go to Leo."_

 _And with that Raph turned around and walked away, painfully aware of his baby brother's broken expression._

 _Mikey went back to the lair and cried where no one could see him._

 _Raph didn't come back._

The baby started to fuss in Mikey's arms, and Mikey shushed her, gently bouncing her. Tessa reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle, handing it to Mikey. Mikey nodded and put the bottle to his daughter's lips, who hungrily latched onto it. Mikey chuckled, making sure he was focusing on where he was going.

"Mikey, there's the door," Tessa whispered, and Mikey swore his heart stopped. He looked up to see the all too familiar door to the secret lair. Mikey bit his lip nervously, and he felt arms wrap around his middle.

"It's going to be fine," Tessa soothed him. "We just need to get to Donnie's lab so we can find Luke and the twins."

"Yeah, I know," Mikey nodded. He took a step forward.

 _He had had enough._

His legs felt numb and hard to move.

 _Raph and Donnie were gone. Leo was halfway out the door._

Tessa followed closely behind him, scanning her surroundings.

 _Tessa laid next to him on his bed, stroking his blond curly hair._

The door seemed to be taunting him as he got closer and closer.

" _Let's leave, Mikey."_

He got up to the door, a shaky hand lifting to open the keypad.

 _Splinter was dying. Leo was in love and never home._

Mikey punched in each number, surprised that he remembered the code.

" _We'll be happier, Mikey. Let's get in the car and start a new life."_

The keypad flickered green and the door started to open.

" _Okay. Let's leave."_

Mikey stepped into his old home, and his heart sank when he saw a light on. He put his daughter back into Tessa's arms and got out his nunchucks, creeping into the living room. The TV was on, but no one was watching.

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey jumped at the old man's voice. Master Splinter came out of the shadows, looking older but alive and well.

"My son," Splinter whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "You have returned." And with that he took Mikey into a tight embrace, holding onto his youngest as if he was afraid that if he let go, his son would disappear again.

"Yeah, Sensei," Mikey smiled. "I'm home."

Splinter reluctantly let go and looked towards the stairs.

"Leonardo! Raphael! Donatello! Come and see who is here!" Splinter shouted with joy in his voice. Shuffling came from upstairs, and Donnie came down the stairs, taller and his brown hair messy from sleep. He looked tired and annoyed, but once his gaze landed on Mikey his eyes brightened up, and he almost tripped while running to his only little brother.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried out, squeezing the living daylights out of him

"Hey, Donnie," Mikey chuckled, returning the hug. "Long time no see."

"I missed you," Donnie breathed. "I… I thought I'd never see you again."

"Mikey?!" Donnie let go of Mikey so Leo could get a good look at his youngest brother. Like Donnie, Leo had gotten taller, but he looked frailer too. Leo embraced Mikey, gripping the back of the younger's shirt. "Are you okay? What happened? Where have you been? Did someone hurt you? Shit, this is all my fault. When-"

"Leo!" Mikey exclaimed. "Calm down, dude. I'll tell sit you all down and tell you everything."

Leo quit rambling and nodded, pushing himself away so he could hold Mikey's face in his hands. He studied it, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Leo whispered, trying to keep his emotions in check. Leo pulled back and Donnie hugged Mikey once more before stepping back.

"Where's Raph?" Mikey asked, realizing that his red-clad brother had yet to come down.

"My son, I am afraid that Raphael took your disappearance the worst," Splinter sighed. "Raphael believes it is his fault."

Mikey's eyes went wide, but deep down he couldn't deny the statement.

"Oh," Was all Mikey said.

"Tessa!" Splinter smiled warmly at Tessa. "It is nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Master Splinter," Tessa mirrored the smile.

Donnie peered over to look at the bundle in Tessa's arms.

"Wait, is that- is that a baby?" Donnie sputtered. Leo gasped and looked as well. Tessa giggled.

"That's our daughter," Mikey grinned with pride, looking at his small bundle of happiness. "Her name is Hailey."

"You- you have a child?" Leo looked at Mikey, shock in his eyes. Mikey nodded.

"Donnie, would you like to hold her?" Tessa offered, holding out the bundle. With a swift nod, Tessa placed Hailey into his arms, and Donnie held her as if she was made of glass.

"Wow, you guys," Donnie whispered. "She's- she's…"

"Breathtaking," Leo finished for his brother.

"Hey, Hailey," Donnie smiled at the baby. "I'm your uncle Donnie!" Hailey giggled, reaching up to him with her tiny fist. Donnie gave her to Leo, who just stared down at the little girl.

"My little brother has a baby," Leo said, astonished. Tessa squeezed Mikey's hand. "Hey, honey! I'm uncle Leo!"

Last but not least, Master Splinter took the child into his arms, holding it like it was the entire world in one small bundle.

"She is beautiful, my son," Splinter smiled. "I am glad you have come back so we may meet your little one. She looks so much like you, Michelangelo."

"Yeah, she does," Mikey agreed. "Luke looks more like Tessa, though."

Splinter looked up in confusion.

"Do you have another child?"

Tessa bit her lip, leaning into Mikey. Mikey put his arm around her.

"We do, Sensei," Mikey confirmed. "He's three years old. The Kraang took him, and we came here to look for him."

"That is terribly upsetting," Splinter frowned. "Surely your brothers will help you get him back?"

"Of course we will!" Leo nodded.

"You can count on us!" Donnie said. "We'll find him, you guys. Hailey won't be out a brother."

"My dear Tessa, how about I make some tea and you tell us the progress you've made so far?" Splinter suggested, Hailey gripping his wrinkled finger. "Michelangelo, why don't you go and tell your brother you're home?"

"Hai, Sensei," Mikey nodded. With one last glance at Tessa he left his side to climb the stairs.

The door to his room was closed, and Mikey wondered what they had done to the room after he had left. However, he kept going down the hallway to the third room on the right side, knowing that this was more important. He stood in front of the door, raised his fist, and knocked.

"I told you to go away, Leo," Raph's voice came from inside the room. "I don't wanna see anyone."

"Well that's a shame," Mikey chuckled from outside the door. "I just wanted to say hello, Raphie-boy!"  
There was shuffling and the door opened to reveal Raph, who had not grown an inch like the others. He had bags under his eyes, and his dark brown hair was a mess.

"Hello," Mikey smiled at his brother, and before he knew it he was wrapped tightly in his older brothers embrace.

"Mikey…" Was the only thing Raph could manage to say without breaking the dam of tears he was trying to push back. "Little brother."

"I'm home," Mikey grinned over Raph's shoulder.

"Mikey, I'm so sorry!" Raph exclaimed, and the dam broke. Tears started to fall down his face. "I shouldn't have left you; I shouldn't have walked away!"

"It's okay, Raphie," Mikey whispered, rubbing his back. "It was hard times for all of us. We weren't ready to deal with the changes that being human came with. I just… everyone was leaving and I couldn't stay anymore. I had to leave. But I'm back now. I'm home."

"I was really worried," Raph admitted. "Leo called me for the first time in months to tell me that he couldn't find you. I came home and Leo was beside himself. Hell, I was too. We looked all over for you, but you were gone without a trace. Donnie came home from his fancy college, but it was too late."

"I'm sorry," Mikey whispered. He hated that his brothers had gone under so much stress because of him.

"We're the ones that should be sorry," Raph said quietly. "You always did have your doubts about that retro-mutagen shit, didn't you? The damn stuff caused too many problems."

"Maybe it did," Mikey nodded, pulling away from his older brother. "But it's okay now because I'm back. Now, I'm not gonna lie, dude, I'm not sure that I'm staying. I've got a wife and kids now, Raph! Can you believe it?"

Raph's eyes went wide. "Seriously?!"  
"As a heart attack, bro," Mikey grinned. "Speaking of my wife, let's head downstairs. I have to kick some Kraang ass to get my son back."

"Mikey, you're gonna have to go into detail, you know that, right?" Raph said.

"I know. Come on, let's go!" Mikey made his way down the familiar hall to where both of his families were waiting. He and Raph went downstairs, and Mikey sat next to Tessa and took their daughter into his arms. On his other side was Leo, who looked happier than Mikey had ever seen him. As Mikey and Tessa shared their side of the story, there were two thoughts running through his head.

The first was that he would follow the Kraang and wouldn't stop fighting until Luke was safely in his arms.

The second was: _Man, it's good to be home._

 **And done! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
